Pokemon Isolation
by Lord Darkrai
Summary: What would have happened if Team Plasma successfully took over the Unova Region and confiscated all the Pokemon from all of the trainers? This is one possible way to look at a post-apocalyptic Pokemon universe.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning,

Chapter 1: Nate

June 17th, 2014

I was walking down the road at aroud 10:50 PM for my evening walk. I looked around the town and remembered how it used to be, before Team Plasma sweeped through. They kept ranting about 'Pokemon Liberation,' and started taking everyone's Pokemon (Not that I had one anyways...). As you could guess, things were really boring around here. I knew it wasn't true, but whenever i looked around at all of the buildings, they seemed... grayer, I suppose would be the proper way to describe it. All the life seemed... gone. I was walking by infront of an alley when I felt a weak thud shake the ground. I thought nothing of it, as minor earthquakes were common in this part of the world. Then, I felt a light wave of sorts shove against me, and heard a small _Boom_ that came from behind me. I was curious about this, but figured they were finally tearing down that condemed building. Then, aother one shook through, much closer. i assumed a gas line was exploding, as this happened at least twice per year, and it hadn't happened the second time yet, and it was due for another explosion. I kept walking, remembering that the gas line behind me veered away from the main road a few blocks back. Then another, just where I predicted it. Then, infront of me by 50 yards, I saw a huge fireball erupt from the ground with an ear-shattering _KABOOOM!_ _'Wait a minute, these aren't gas line explosions, they're not folowing the path... They're... Oh shit,they're bombs! Rosa's in trouble!_ I turned on my heel and ran faster than ever before as I raced towards my house. I got to my street and ran down towards my house. When I got there, it was engulfed in flames. I heard a weak cry from inside, and ran straight in, not caring that I could die. I stumbled and fell past the front door, wrestling my towards the smoke and flames towards the kitchen, where the cry for help was coming from. I jumped to the ground, looking for who was crying out. My heart audiably snapped in two. My sister, Rosa, was trapped under a burning support beam, and the flames were licking at her pajamas. "Brother, Help me! HELP ME!" I ran towards her, and not caring about any injuries I may sustain, picked up the beam and threw it with inhuman strength away from my sister. I picked her up and, muttering comfortingly to her, carried her outside. i laid her down on the cool grass, the dew soaking into her pajamas and soothing her burns. I removed as much of her pajamas as was acceptable and started crushing some Rawst berries I had found earlier above her to soothe the burns further. She reached up a hand to my cheek and stroked it. "Brother... Stop..."

"No, Rosa, I must sto-"

"Brother." I looked at her. She seemed calm after what had happened to her, almost to calm. "I am not going to survive. We both know that. So treat your own wounds first."

I started crying, even though I was 17. "No, Rosa... I can't-" My voice choked up at this point.

"I know. I miss mom and dad too. But, there's nothing you can do-"

"NO!" I screamed, half in grief, half in frustration. "I will save you. I can't let-" I sniffed. "I can't lose you too..." She smiled again.

"Brother, for as long as you are alive, I will watch over you... no matter what... I love you, brother..."

"I-I love you too, sis..." I layed down n the grass with her, hugging and holding her, until finally, her chest stopped moving up and down. I looked at her, and saw her exhale her final breath. The tears would not stop flowing from eyes from before, but now, a floodgate had opened. They fell like a storm in itself, and the beutiful weather almost hurt to be in after the horrible way my sister had to...to...

I couldn't take it anymore. I started sobbing and sniffling, then bawled like a baby. I couldn't stand it. My sister was taken from me like my mother and father before me. Then, I heard a rustling in the woods located not far from here, almost directly accross the road. A pokemon leaped out from the shrubbery, sending me into shock. It was a small, dark fox-like pokemon. It had red on the end of its fur. It slowly walked towards me, and I assumed it wanted to attack me, or my sister. I stood up and held my hands out. I would not let this pokemon do further damage to my sister. Suddenly, another pokemon came out from where the fox appeared earlier. It stood upright, and had small, black paws and mostly blue-colored fur. It looked like a jackal. Before I could react, it stood in front of the fox and held out its arms, just like I was doing. Finally, a third pokemon jumped, or rather stumbled, out from the bushes. It had a small, white body with green hair and a red horn protruding from its head. It ran up to the dog and fox and seemed to be pleading with them. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I got the sense that the third one didn't want the other two to fight. Then, it motioned at me, then itself. The blue dog started to grunt what I assumed was a answer, but the fox put his paw on the dog. he looked him in the eye and nodded. Then, the newest pokemon slowly shuffled towards me. It looked me in the eyes, and I suddenly saw three images: Three pokemon, too still for life. They were all larger, and what I assumed was fully evolved versions of the ones infront of me. "Your family..?" The small pokemon nodded. I reached out to shake the pokemons hand. It reached forward and layed its hand in mine. I gently shook it, and the other two came forward. I pet them both, and told them to follow me, but to hide in the woods while they do so. I traveled across the city, carrying my sister's body all the way. I stopped infront of the cemetary. I then went to a grave, the most recent one. it was marked, 'Hilda Shirokuro, 1979-2014, in memory of a loving, caring mother.' I went three feet to the left, and started digging a hole. I had to use my bare hands since I had no shovel, and our only one was most likely destroyed in the house fire. I dug for half an hour, until the black fox pokemon and the blue dog pokemon walked out of the woods with an object in their grasp, and they were heading towards me. They laid the object down, and I noticed it was a shovel. Petting both of their heads as a way of saying thank you, I picked up the shovel and started digging. It took me a full day to dig six feet underground. I climbed out of the hole, sat down, and wiped my brow. My sister's body lay against my mother's tombstone, looking as if she had just laid down for a nap. The pokemon came out of the woods once more with a box above them floating via telepathic levitation. The pokemon aid the box down at my feet. I opened it, and saw it was furnished with a comfortable blanket and soft pillow. inside were three pokeballs, very hard to find nowadays. I picked up and hugged the three pokemon. "Thank you." I breathed into their ears. "Zor!" exclaimed the fox. The blue pokemon muttered "Ri." and nodded his head. The final pokemon hugged me, and I heard a voice in my head. "I am called Ralts. Thank you for not hurting us." I hugged her back, and picked up my sister. I hugged her too, thanking her for the wonderful life she had given me. I gently laid her down in the hole. Ralts levitated her to the bottom, then they all began to fill the hole with me. When we finished, we sat in silence is a semi-circle around the new grave. I rubbed my bracelet, a simple blue chord that my sister made with my mother and I. She had one just like that. From then on, I decided: Even though I was only 18, and the odds were against me ever succeding, I would, under no circumstances, allow this to go unpunished. I would find the bomber of New Castellia City. I would find them. And I will make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2: Let there be light

May 10th, 2015 or so.

It was around a year after the bombings. By then, my team had changed drastically: Flower, the Ralts, was now a fully grown Gardevoir. The small black fox, a Zorua, had grown into a Zoroark, which I named after my favorite movie character, Zoro. The blue jackal, then a Riolu, now a Lucario, was named Ryu, after my favorite character from my favorite video game, Ninja Gaiden. I never could get the hang of those ravens... I had a few more, but they stayed in the Nature Sanctuary north of Anville town, as it literally was off the map. If co-joined with a part of Kalos's Pokémon Village, so it was safe from Team Plasma. Anyways, I was driving my motorcycle down south from the Giant Chasm. I had recently heard news in Seigaiha City of a plan by Team Plasma to capture Kyurem, and had recently intervened and allowed Kyurem to escape. Later, he had given me an egg and a chunk of ice. He said it was from a chunk of rock that never melted, and called the chunk the NMI, or Never Melt Ice. He said it would power up any ice type moves my Pokémon used in its presence. I had the egg in my arm, and the ice in my backpack. I assumed it would be alright, because it wouldn't melt and become water or something. Anyways, I arrived at Lacunosa City not to much longer. I held my head down and hid the egg while quickly walking to the Pokémon Center. When I arrived, I rushed towards the counter. Nurse Joy looked up and tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" I showed her the egg. She nodded and motioned towards a back room. I hadn't brought home any eggs before, and I was excited about what was in it. She took to me a room containing complicated machinery. There were wires everywhere. I tapped her on the shoulder and asked her,

"What the hell is this machine? What does it do?" She nodded and started typing on a computer.

"This is a version of the rejuvenation machine outside. It speeds up the hatching process for an egg, but as a downside..." She did a quick flourish and pressed a button. The room shook, then a very loud rumbling began, sort of like jet engines. it lasted ten seconds, but that was long enough. There was a knocking on the door, very loud knocking.

"OPEN THE DOOR! EXPLAIN THE NOISE NOW!" I ran up to the door and said,

"We were checking the machine to see if it was still working! If it wasn't, then it could have exploded!"

"Bull! All machines were supposed to be deactivated weeks ago! Open the damn door!" The knocking continued. I grimaced and backed away from the door.

"Joy!" Nurse Joy turned towards me. "Get the hell out of here. Take the egg with you. This is gonna get ugly." She nodded and grabbed the egg. Right when she did, the banging on the door got much louder, as if they were kicking the door down, which I had a sneaking suspicion was the correct thing happening. She grabbed the egg and ran towards the back of the room, and hid in an unsuspecting closet. I grimaced and gripped the Pokeball at my side, the one containing Flower. "Alright girl, this is it." I released her, and she glanced around, soaking in the environment.

Suddenly, the door fell down. Three guards rushed in, shotguns in hand, pistols at their side. I smiled, and threw my arms to the side, then bowed. Looking up, I smiled, and said, "Let's dance." The first guard aimed his shotgun at me and pulled the trigger. I didn't even flinch. The bullets stopped one inch from my face. I grabbed the still warm birdshot from the air, held there by Flowers' telekinesis. I threw the birdshot at their feet. The other guards aimed their guns at me, except for the third who aimed at Flower. I held my hand up, and frowned. "I don't think so." I ran forward, and grabbed the barrels of their guns and pointed them upwards. They fired, and I wrenched the guns from their hand while they were off-balance. I threw the shotgun in my left hand to the side and held the other one pointed at the last guard. "Hey." he turned around and saw me with the shotgun, and gasped in surprise.

"H-How did you..." he stuttered. I smiled and held the shotgun up to his head.

"Listen up, fuckers. Make one move, and his brains go flying, alright?" They nodded. "Alright. Now, Flower, make them pay." They dropped to the ground, cracking their heads on the concrete. Blood started flowing in a small pool around one of the guards heads. I had Flower levitate them to a room, so I could watch them. I had Flower block the door, then break the mechanism so the door could not be unlocked. I went back to the room and cleaned up the blood, then knocked on the door of the closet Joy was in. "Hey Joy, it's me." She opened the door, looking scared. When she saw me, she visibly relaxed, then jumped out and hugged me. Burying her head in my shoulder, she started crying and laughing in relief.

"Oh, Nate, when I heard the gunshot, I thought... I though you had..." She started crying again. I hugged her, holding her close to me.

"I'm okay, not a scratch on me. Them, however..." She laughed and held me closer. We stood there like this for a few minutes until we heard a cracking sound. We jumped, and unfortunately had to stop hugging. We looked around, when Flower pointed at the egg. It was cracking. I ran forward and held it. Nurse Joy knew that most Pokémon imprinted on sight, and was letting me become the owner of the Pokémon without a hitch. The egg finally hatched, with a burst of light, into...

"It's an Eevee!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. It looked at me and smiled.

"Eevee!" it exclaimed, then jumped up on my shoulder. I smiled and scratched its head. Joy came over and held out a hand to it, then hesitated.

"Uuhh, Nate? Can I pet it?" I chuckled.

"Of course!" She enthusiastically pet its head. It made a cute rumbling noise and curled up on my shoulder. Luckily, it was still small, or else it would have fallen.

_"Are you going to name it?"_ A voice resonated in my head.

"Yes, Flower. I will. I think... I think I'll call her Tinkerbell! [Author's Note: Tinkerbell is named after my cat, obviously named Tinkerbell.]

Tinkerbell perked her head and said, "Eevee!" and jumped up and down. I pet her head, laughing.

"Do you like that name, Tinker?" She smiled and nodded. I stood up. I recalled Flower to her ball, and waved to Joy. Before I could leave, however, Joy asked tentatively, "Nate?"

I turned around. "Yeah?" She stepped towards me, blushing. I raised an eyebrow. "What did you..." I had to stop because Joy had started kissing me. My eyes widened in surprise. She stepped back and smiled.

"Until next time, okay?" She blushed and turned away. I stepped towards her and laid my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me again.

"I'll come back to you, no matter what, alright?" She smiled. I started hugging her, close to me. As I turned to leave, I thought I heard her say something. Turning around one last time, I said, "What was that?" She cleared her throat.

"I love you." A nice, warm emotion settled in my chest. I smiled broadly.

"I love you too, Joy." She smiled and turned towards the machine, I guess to run repairs of some sort. As I left, I had a spring in my step, and a stupid expression on my face.

I should have known better than to expect the peace to last.


	3. Chapter 3: Cruelty is the root of evil

"Speech"

_*Thought*_

_"Telepathy"_

I take no credit for Pokemon, or anything owned by anyone who isn't me. I only take credit for fabricating the world and story that you are about to read.

* * *

May 10th, 2015. Still.

"You there!" I swung my head to the side in disbelief.

_*Oh, god, not these jokers again...*_ I thought to myself. They strode up to me and stood in what they assumed was an intimidating stance.

"Sir, you do realize that you have an illegal... _pest_," he spat out the word like it was venom. "on your shoulder, right?" I looked in mock surprise at Tinkerbell.

"_NO! _How the _hell_ did it get there! maybe I _put_ it there?" He snarled and started grinding his teeth.

"Sir, I will need your... pet, now. If you do not comply peacefully, I will take it by force." I noticed some movement in the corner of my eye, a shape moving away from the window in a building.

_*Curious...* _I thought to myself. *_Was that a child? No matter...*_ I flourished my arms.

"Your welcome to try. But remember this." I dropped all emotion from my body, my face, my speech, showing absolutely nothing, in which I hoped was making me look so pissed off it scared them. It seemed to be working. "You take one step towards me, and I swear I will rip your balls off, and beat you within an inch of your life with them. Then I swear to god I will give you a sex change, free of charge so help me. Am I clear?" Two of the three guards backed up and then ran off. The third reached for a Pokeball. I did the same. "I guess I wasn't clear. You're either very brave or very stupid, you know that?" He threw the Pokeball down, without summoning his Pokemon. I had only a few seconds to realize what was happening when he tackled me to the ground. I kicked upwards, launching him up in the air. He did a flip and came back down head first. As he hurtled towards the ground, I reached up and grabbed his shirt collar, holding him up only with a fistful of cloth. I snarled, "How many?" He seemed confused.

"How many? How many wha-" I slammed him into the ground as hard as I could. I heard more than a few crunching noises coming from his body. I didn't care. I turned and slammed him against a brick wall. His face was bleeding.

_**"HOW MANY DAMN POKEMON HAVE YOU KILLED, YOU SICK **__**BASTARD?!"**_He started stammering, obviously trying to talk. I may have been angry before, but now, now I was _pissed_.

"No-one!" I summoned Flower with a quick flip of my wrist.

"Flower, is he telling the truth?" I held him against the wall while she read his mind. He started squirming.

_"No."_ I sighed. And let go of his shirt.

"Go." As he walked away, I turned in a circle quickly, my foot outstretched. My heel connected with his face with a resounding _CRACK!_ He fell to the ground, motionless. I inspected his face. His nose seemed jammed into his face. I had kicked him hard enough to stab his brain with his nose. I sighed. I hid the body behind a dumpster, returned Flower to her ball, and walked back down the road. I didn't get five feet when I passed out.

* * *

I felt a tingling sensation on my cheek, as if a rough surface was being dragged against it continuously. I opened my eyes slightly to see a brown figure in front of me. Tinkerbell. She was licking my cheek. I had just enough strength to wrap my arm around her before I passed out again.

* * *

When I awoke again, I was staring at a moldy ceiling. The paint was peeling off, and there were water stains all over the place. I looked down at my chest. Tinker was sitting on me, fast asleep. I scratched her head and smiled. I looked to my left, where I saw Flower in a hall joined to my room. She was talking to someone via telepathy. She glanced in my room, looked back at her acquaintance, and then quickly looked back at me. _"__Nate?" _She smiled and ran into the room, tackling me in a bear hug, and trapped Tinker between us, who had woken up. We hugged for a bit, and sat to talk. _"Nate, what's the last thing you remember?" _I thought for a moment.

"I said, 'Your welcome to try,' but I don't remember anything after that." Flower nodded.

_"Nate, I need to tell you something." _I tilted my head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

_"Your mentally unstable." _I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Come again?" She sighed.

_"Your insane. Literally. You have DID, or Dissociative Identity_ _Disorder_ [For more information, visit mental-health/dissociative-identity-disorder-multiple-personality-disorder] ._ That means you are three people. Normally, there is a kind personality, a cruel personality, and you. The, 'normal' personality. But you, yours is different. You have your normal personality, a cruel personality that manifests when you endure enough rage-"_ I interrupted her.

"Kinda like the Hulk?" She sighed.

_"Yes. Like the Hulk. Anyways, the other and last is both the most strategic and loving personalities. The confusing part about you is that sometimes you remember what happens after you switch personalities, and other times, you don't." _She then proceeded to tell me what had happened earlier. I hung my head in my hands.

"When... When did this happen..?" Flower laid her hand on my shoulder.

_"It was probably when... well... when your sister..."_ I suddenly say my sister's burned corpse in my vision. Rosa. Oh god, Rosa, why... I couldn't help it. I began to cry. Not only was I insane, but I killed a man. Like it was nothing. That terrifies me. Have you ever been terrified of your own body? You may think that it isn't a big deal, but think about it: What if I switch into my cruel personality, and hurt, or even kill them? I don't think I would be able to live with myself...

I don't think I can live with myself even now.

Later, Ryu and Zorro entered the room, and we all had a big reunion. The person Flower was talking to earlier was a girl about my age named Alice. She had blond hair, 5"2', on the skinny side, blue eyes, small nose.

* * *

Everyone had gone to sleep by the time I had decided to take a walk. I headed upstairs, to the roof of the building. When I got to the top, I sat on the edge of the wall, and looked out at night sky. Lazy blue clouds drifted across the silky blue of the dark, with the candlelight of the full moon shining down at me, and bright pinpoints of stars making beautiful shapes within the confines of my view. I stood up on the edge of the wall, and looked down at the ground below. If I fell, I would surely die, no question.

Maybe that would be a good thing...

I closed my eyes and turned around. I sighed and opened my eyes.

And saw the girl from earlier, Alice, watching me. I sat down on the edge of the roof, my legs dangling off the edge. "What do you want?" She sat down next to me.

"I want to go with you." I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I want to go with you." She repeated.

"But, but why?" I was very confused about why she would want to go with me.

"Because you're not the only one who wants New Castalia's bombers dead."

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. Do you even have a Pokémon?" She held up three Pokéballs. I leaned back slightly. "Well, what are they?" She smiled.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I sighed.

"Where did you get them?"

"Stole 'em. I hate Team Plasma, but it saddens me how stupid they are." I nodded.

"I would bring you along, but your much too young to be throwing your life away." She stood up.

"You don't think I can't handle myself? Every day, Every FREAKING day team plasma shows up at my door, guns cocked, loaded, and safety's off! Every day, they come to my door, demanding my Pokémon! They're getting tired, and today was the first day we've had any rest from them!" She started sniffling. "And every day, I'm reminded of... of my dad..." She fell to her knees. She screamed, "Why don't they just DIE already?! Why do they have to keep terrorizing me... why do they... why do they do anything?" She started crying. I got up and sat next to her, laying my arm over her shoulder. She leaned closer to me.

"Hey, it's alright. We're heading to Lacunosa Town tomorrow, okay?" She looked up at me.

"Really? You mean it?" I nodded. She buried her head in my neck, and started crying again. I ran my arm through her hair.

"Welcome to the team." She hugged me tightly. We fell asleep on the roof of the building. Alice's Haxorus, Aegislash, and Scolipede stood watch over us.

I had a feeling that from now on, my journey was going to be much, _much_ more interesting. As far as I knew, my Pokémon were downstairs, asleep. Either Zorro or Ryu were on watch, if they were awake. I trusted them to keep tabs on the door. They knew the routine.

This is Nate, signing off.

**Author's**** Notes: WOOO! Finally got this one out! Sorry I took forever, I had writer's block like hell on this one! I finally set up most, if not all the main characters in this story. I'm improvising, that is making it up as I go along, and I don't really have anything planned out, just a few key events and the ending. I'm thinking about whether this should be a kind of slice-of-life kind of thing, where I go through their daily lives, or a whole adventure, epic kind of thing. Let me know what you think!**

**~Lord Darkrai**


	4. Chapter 4: End of Prolouge

"Speech"

_*Thought*_

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

May 11th, 2015

I woke up, one arm underneath my head, making a form of pillow, the other draped around Alice, who was sleeping with her hand laid on my chest, and her head on my shoulder. The light streaks of the sun were stretching across the sky, telling me it was close to dawn. I moved Alice's hair from her face, and smiled. I had closed my eyes, when I heard in my mind, _"Nate! Wake up! HURRY! Were in trouble!" _I sat up quickly. Unfortunately, this meant Alice's head cracked against the concrete. She yelled sat up, and rubbed the back of her head, wincing.

"The hell was that for?"

I ran for the door that led downstairs. I could hear faint voices yelling, "Scour the entire building! Tear it apart and turn it upside down if you have too! I will _not_ lose both Nate and Alice today!" She ran up and asked me,

"What the hell is going on?" I pointed downstairs, then to me, then I pointed to her, the roof, and held my finger on my lips to sign to her, _"I'll go downstairs, you stay here. Be quiet." _I slipped downstairs, a year of practice kicking in. Pretty soon, a lone Plasma grunt walked by me. I grabbed him by the neck, bringing him into an abandoned room. I punched him in the nose, knocking him out. I quickly donned his costume, which I felt ridiculous in. I retrieved his gun, a handy P99, model 2796325 handgun with 15 bullets in the clip. Thankfully, he talked in his sleep. I got a feel for how he talked. I left the room, after hiding the grunt, and walked with the same march that the grunts walked with. I marched back down the hall and into the living room, where I saw the commander, who was barking orders at the grunts. I saw one of them carry away a tray with four Pokéballs in it. I inconspicuously followed the soldier. He just so happened to be alone. he set the tray in a truck. As he turned around, I slammed the barrel of my gun into his jaw, bruising it and knocking a few teeth loose. Then I blacked out. My last thought was, _*I must be switching personalities. Oh, let them pay.*_

* * *

After awaking from my slumber of not being the dominant personality, I shot him twice, once in each knee. I picked up my Pokéball and set them in my pocket underneath the costume. I walked back in. The commander ran towards me. "Soldier, what was with-" He never finished his sentence. Why? because he had a bullet in-between his eyes. I shot him one more, in the chest. _*five bullets left.* _I thought with a grimace. I ran back outside and grabbed the rifle from the now bled out soldier. I ran back inside and fired at all the soldiers. I felt a ripping sound tear through my arm, but I didn't care. I continued firing, killing every piece of filth called Team Plasma that stood in my way. I saw someone else running downstairs. I tried to aim the gun at her, but I was too weak. She ran towards me, and asked me what had happened. The last thing I said before I passed out was, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

I woke up, once again looking at the ceiling. My arm felt numb. When I looked over at it, there was a bandage wrapped around my arm. I flexed my hand, and a burning pain shot through my arm from where the bandages were. I immediately relaxed my arm and looked around. Alice was asleep in the bed with me, and Ryu was standing outside the door, probably keeping guard. I quietly called, "Yo! Ryu!" He looked in the door, and saw that I was awake. He motioned down the hall. Flower, Zorro, and Tinkerbell (who was asleep on Flower's shoulder). Ryu stood standing next to my bed, Zorro sat on the floor next to him, and Flower sat on the bed. Tinkerbell jumped off Flower's shoulder and licked my cheek. I smiled and scratched her head. She smiled and pushed her head into my hand and purred. I let out a little laugh, which I guess was too loud, because it woke up Alice. She sat up, and seeing all the familiar faces, sighed in relief. Remembering our talk we had earlier, I hugged her. We held each other tightly, and before long Tinker jumped on my shoulder and snuggled into our hug. I waved at Flower, beckoning her to join us. She smiled and shook her head, but as I continued to wave her over, she eventually complied and hugged us, making sure her spike didn't hurt anyone. I beckoned towards Zorro and Ryu, who joined quickly, and reluctantly . We hugged each other in silence for a good twenty minutes or so. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Nate?" I leaned back a bit, so I could look her in the eyes.

"Yeah?" She blushed and looked to the side.

"Have you ever liked someone, and didn't know how to tell them?" I pondered. I had a good idea of where she was going with these questions. I nodded. "Well, what would you say to them?" I continued pondering.

"Well, I'd tell them flat-out that I like them. It's always good to be honest." She nodded and buried her head in my neck, tightening her grip on me. One by one the Pokémon left, but Alice stayed. We fell asleep together on the bed, awaiting the morning, so we could head to Lacunosa Town.

* * *

May 13th, 2015.

I awoke for the third and final time. I looked to my left. Alice was sleeping on me again, her small hand on my chest, her head on my shoulder. I never noticed it until now, but she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Like she was someone who didn't have a care in the world. Like someone who had a proper life. Like... like someone she wasn't. She eventually opened her eyes, and sat up. I sat up with her. She rubbed her eyes. "Nate..?" I nodded.

"Yeah?" She held her arms out.

"Carry me?" I stood up, and picked her up, carrying her in a piggyback ride, but her being in front of me. We went up to the top of the building. I set up a blanket I brought with me, and laid Alice on it. When I laid down, she crawled on top of me, and ran her hands through my hair and around my neck, holding me in an embrace. I held her close to me, savoring the moment. After a few seconds she lifted her head slightly. I gazed into her eyes.

"Alice? What are you..." She suddenly kissed me. I was totally unprepared for the kiss, but after a few seconds, I kissed her back. We kissed each other for a few moments, before she broke away, smiling. I smiled back, and hugged her. She held me tightly. We held each other another moment, before I stood up. She held her arms up again. I picked her up, and she kissed me again. I kissed her, and we both smiled. I took her down to the bottom floor and into the lobby, where we met up with Ryu, Flower, and Zorro, who had already awoken. Tinkerbell was asleep on Flower's shoulder. Sometimes, I swore that Pokémon liked Flower more than me. We sat down. "Alright, let's get down to business. We're in _, and we need to get to Lacunosa City. Alice, you still have all your Pokémon, right?" She nodded. "Flower, can you teleport all of us there?" She nodded. _"The other Pokémon will have to be in their Pokeballs, but I think I can get us just outside of town." _I nodded.

"Me and Ryu will get together what belongings we have. Everyone else, rest up. We'll need our strength, if reports of Lacunosa's current condition is anything to go by, that is." I picked up Alice, and took her to our (is it our bedroom, or my bedroom? Or was it hers? Whatever.) bedroom, and laid her down in the bed. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I went downstairs to gather food with Ryu. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we need to go to Lacunosa so badly. Well, I have an... acquaintance there. I'll explain it later. In short, he, and his girlfriend, are the reason I still have my Pokémon. Soon, we'll be back together, and planning attacks, just like before all this crazy stuff started happening. Who knows? Maybe Lord Darkrai will start getting his act together and write chapters more often. We'll see what the future holds. For now, this is Nate, signing off.

**Author's Notes: WELL! Two chapters within 24 hours? Lord Darkrai, you need to slow down. You'll set standards that you won't be able to live up to! Anyways, this chapter took some thought. I didn't really know how to write Alice, so I wrote her like a shy, kind of naïve character, who is also intelligent, and of course, has a crush on Nate. I didn't know how fast I wanted their romance to blossom, and since I can't write romance for shit, well, it's shit. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know in a review! Thank you all for reading, and I will see you soon!**

**~Lord Darkrai**


End file.
